Sixteen NEI supported principal investigators and their co-investigators from multiple disciplines at Duke University, the University of North Carolina and North Carolina State University, request a Core Grant for Vision Research. The objectives of this Core Grant are to increase productivity of research on Vision and its Disorders and to promote and strengthen ongoing interactions between NEI supported investigators and to stimulate new interdisciplinary research by providing core support for modules (an Animal Surgery Module, an Ocular Morphology/Image Processing Module as common research facilities. These facilities provide shared services and resources for studies on Vision and its Disorders that conform with the NEI National Research Plan. The Ocular Morphology/Image Processing Module will provide NEI supported investigators with access to a variety of morphologic and image processing techniques including light microscopy, confocal microscopy, immunohistochemistry, autoradiography, in- situ-hybridization, transmission electron microscopy, scanning electron microscopy, and energy dispersive x-ray microanalysis. The Animal Surgery Module will foster interactive and collaborative research by enabling investigators from diverse disciplines to carry out surgery and experiments together in a facility specifically designed and equipped for ophthalmic surgical procedures in an Eye Center in which basic scientists and clinical ophthalmologists work in harmony. Thus, Core participants will be able to correlate observations relevant to the cause, pathogenesis and treatment of ocular diseases using a variety of techniques.